1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for detecting physiological signals of persons to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods of measuring and analyzing physiological signals used to diagnose patients have been used or developed. As interest in medical services for providing health management and chronic disease management in real time in everyday life by measuring physiological signals of persons to be examined increases, the importance of methods of measuring and analyzing physiological signals more precisely has been emphasized.
Among these physiological signals, electrocardiography (ECG) involves attaching electrodes to a human body and measuring action potentials that occur when a heart muscle contracts. Methods of measuring and analyzing ECG signals in order to examine the function of the heart and in order to diagnose various diseases have been widely used.
In order to calculate heart rates or in order to diagnose the occurrence of arrhythmia by analyzing ECG signals, a single P-Q-R-S-T waveform that occurs when the heart contracts once must first be detected. By detecting a single waveform, heart rates can be calculated by calculating an interval between waveforms, and by extracting a single waveform, arrhythmia can be diagnosed based on a shape of the single waveform. A method of detecting an R-waveform having the greatest size in the single P-Q-R-S-T waveform is usually used to detect the single waveform.